fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
New Super Mario Bros. Focus
New Super Mario Bros. Focus is the 5th title of the New Super Mario Bros. series, not counting Luigi U, for the Nintendo NX, and it's set to be released in August 2017. This is the original game, but the Mario Hacks Team created another game with the same design, but other levels and with 360 rotating ability, New Super Mario Bros. 360°. Characters Starters: * Mario * Luigi * Toad * Princess Peach Unlockable: * Princess Daisy (30 starcoins) * Toaddette (60 starcoins) * Mii (100 starcoins) Helpers: *Toadsworth *Rosalina *Baby Mario, Luigi, Peach & Daisy Ememies: *Goombas *Koopas *Forest animals *Spikies *Desert Spikies *Lakitus *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Piranha Plants *Fish *Penguins *Boos *Bullet Bills *Monty Moles *Canonballs *Hammer Bros *Fire Bros *Thwomps *Skewers *Fire Balls *Aliens *Boom Boom *Koopalings *Kamek *Bowser Jr. *Bowser Plot Bowser is tired of kidnapping Peach because Mario always beats him, so he has spent years to build his own planet, and wants to destroy the world from there. Mario, Luigi, Toad, Peach, Daisy, Toaddette, and YOU are ready to stop him! Game modes * Story mode: Playing the levels following the story. (1-4 players) * Party mode: Free play until where you unlocked story mode. Without lives, with unlimited items, just for fun (1-5 players) * Challenge mode: Missions and challenges (1 player) * Minigames mode: Several minigames (1-4 players) * VS mode: Challenge your friends or computers to collect stars, coins, find eggs the other hided or for a speedrun race to the finish! (2-4 players) Worlds World 1: Mushroom Ville: One of the safest places in Mushroom Kingdom. Sadly, Bowser ruined it with several traps, statues and a castle and a tower that Mario and his friends need to pass. World 2A: Acorn Plains The forest around Mushroom Kingdom. Many animals like squirrels and bunnys live here in peace. At least, until Bowser came here. He convinced the animals to block our heroes path, and build challenges for them. World 2B: Underground Mario can also go under the forest by following a secret path, but Bowser sadly also thought about that and also placed traps and challenges over there. World 3: Dry Dry Desert Dry Dry Desert is the hottest, dryest place in Mushroom Kingdom, but luckily, you can normally get out of there fast, but as always, Bowser ruined it. World 4A: Wild Jungle The jungle, a wild, rainy, but interesting place. Now our heroes just have to pass Bowser's challenges to pick something up, because it may be the last time they'll see this jungle, in case they're too late... World 4B: Pipe Plaza There's also another way to pass this part of our journey, through the Pipe Plaza. A calm place with pipes just... everywhere. But sadly, Bowser put things in the pipes too, to make it extra hard to pass. World 5: Incredible Island A wonderful, beautiful beach and tropical temperatures, an awesome trip right? In case Bowser did not but traps and challenges there! World 6A: Winter Wonderland A paradise full of snow and ice. Slippery, but interesting. But Bowser has to ruin it! Just pass, nothing to learn when you're busy with saving the world... World 6B: Boo Lake If you don't want to see a beautiful place ruined, just watch a horrible place getting even worse! Spooky and a little bit creepy becomes an absolute nightmare! One advantage, if you're not afraid, this world is a lot easier than 6A. World 7: Rock Rock Mountain If you're afraid of heights or not, in both cases you have to climb the Rock Rock Mountain... And let's make it even harder by putting traps on it! Thank you very much, Bowser! World 8A: Cloud Cake The beautiful bunch of clouds above Mushroom Kingdom... is now totally RUINED! Thanks to Bowser and his family... World 8B: Fantasy Land The other sky above Mushroom Kingdom is just your own fantasy. JUST DON'T THINK ABOUT YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE! Oh, I shouldn't have said that... (PS: These are actually some of the best Mario Maker levels chosen to be in this game by Nintendo) World 9: Sparkling Space You're very close to Planet Bowser! Just one part left.... an extremely long part... an extremely long, very hard part left... just go and see this beautiful space, ruined, ughhhh.... World 10: Planet Bowser Finally, you're on Planet Bowser! You just have to pass 10 more lava themed levels and then defeat him, and his big family... Okay I'll stop seeing this as easy... IT'S REALLY HARD GUYS. World 11: Star World As always, when Mario and his friends beat Bowser, they can enter an extra world, with deleted levels that didn't made it to the game, and some extremely hard and challenging extra levels. You won't lose lives in this world, but you do lose your power-ups when you die. Bosses World 1: Tower: Goomba Stack Castle: Mega Goomba Airship: Bowser Jr. World 2A Tower: Mr. Fuzzy small Castle: Mr. Fuzzy big Airship: Boom Boom World 2B Tower: Spiky mass Castle: Mega Spiky Airship: Boom Boom World 3 Tower: Spiky Worm Castle: Mechanic Spiky Worm Airship: Larry Koopa World 4A Tower: Diddy Kong Castle: Donkey Kong Airship: Morton Koopa Jr. World 4B Tower: Piranha Plants 1 Castle: Piranha Plants 2 Airship: Morton Koopa Jr. World 5 Tower: Big Fish 1 Castle: Big Fish 2 Airship: Wendy O. Koopa World 6A Tower: Mega Penguin Castle: Mr. Fire & Ms. Ice Airship: Iggy Koopa World 6B Tower: Boos Castle: King Boo Airship: Iggy Koopa World 7 Tower: Monty Moles Castle: Mega Monty Mole Airship: Roy Koopa World 8A Tower: Cloudman 1 Castle: Cloudman 2 Airship: Lemmy Koopa World 8B Tower: Bowser Jr. Castle: Bowser Airship: Lemmy Koopa World 9 Tower: Alien 1 Castle: Alien 2 Airship: Ludwig von Koopa World 10 Tower 1: Bowser Jr. Tower 2: Kamek Castle: Bowser and Bowser Jr. Items and Helpers *Mushroom (transforms Small Mario in Super Mario) *1-up Mushroom (gives Mario an extra life) *Mini Mushroom (transforms Mario in Mini Mario, to enter extra rooms) *Mega Mushroom (transforms Mario in Mega Mario) *Poison Mushroom (transforms Flower Mario in Super Mario, Super Mario in Small Mario, when you're already Small Mario when picking it up, you die) *Proppelor Mushroom (Ables Mario to fly into the sky by shaking the controller. After flying a limited time, Mario will hover down.) *Fire Flower (Ables Mario to shoot fireballs to kill enemies faster) *Ice Flower (Ables Mario to shoot ice balls, to freeze enemies for a limited time. To kill or power down the enemy, hit it with Mario's butt. Some enemies are able to get out of ice faster than others) *Electric Flower (Ables Mario to shoot electric balls, to shock enemies so Mario can jump over, but it won't kill the enemy.) *Wind Flower (Ables Mario to blow wind to enemies, to push them back to give Mario more time. Some enemies get pushed back less than others, because of weight differences. This won't kill the enemies, just slow them down.) *Gold Flower (Ables Mario to shoot gold balls, transforming blocks and enemies into coins. Some enemies, like bosses, won't die from a single shot.) *Shell (Transforms Mario into Koopa Mario, making him able to slide in his shell like a koopa, and to shelter in dangerous situations) *Leaf (Transforms Mario into an animal. He is able to fly a little and to whip enemies or blocks with his tail.) *Penguin Suit (Transforms Mario into Penguin Mario, able to shoot ice and to slide over ice) *Hammer Suit (Transforms Mario into Hammer Mario, able to throw hammers like Hammer Bros.) *Double Cherry (Doubles everything Mario picks up for a limited time.) *Shoe (If Mario is in a shoe, he can walk over spikes, he can blow some wind when hitting the floor, and he can break bricks when hitting it.) *Spring (When Mario jumps on a spring, he is able to jump extra high) *Yoshi egg (Makes a Yoshi appear which Mario can ride on) *POW Block (If Mario hits a POW block, enemies near him will die and coins will fall out of the sky.) *Coin (Gives Mario a coin.) *Key (Ables Mario to open a key door.) *P-switch (Transforms blocks into coins and make P-doors appear for a limited time) *AG-swith (Ables Mario to walk on the ceiling for a limited time) *Blue Coin Switch (Makes extra coins appear for a limited time. If Mario collects all of these coins, he gets an extra power-up) *Other switches (Make other things happen for a limited time) *Invincibility Star (Transforms Mario into Invincible Mario. With a star he can kill enemies by just hitting them. The power-up will last for a limited time) *NOTE: It's also possible Mario gets enemies out of questionmark blocks, sometimes they are useful, like Bob-Ombs, but sometimes they just bother you, like Boos. Differences to other games *If an item hits an enemy, the enemy now gets the item (an extra jump needed to kill, becoming big, able to shoot fire, etc.) *Mario can now walk on the ceiling when activated an anti-gravity button. *You're not longer able to wall jump on spikes. *Characters now are different. For example, Mario & Luigi can now run faster than Toad, Peach, Daisy & Mii, but Toad can jump higher because he is smaller. *This game has 10 worlds + 4 extra worlds instead of 8 worlds + 1 extra world. *